


Smiles

by kod_zuken



Category: Original Work
Genre: Characters are kinda thirsting after eachother ngl, F/F, Fluff, I suck at updating I'm sorry, I was tired when I started this, I'll update when I want to or when I have ideas, M/M, Original Character(s), Other, Short Stories
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:21:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28479825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kod_zuken/pseuds/kod_zuken
Summary: A collection of short stories about a group of friendsLiterally just fluff cause idk how to write anything else.I update when I get ideas.





	Smiles

So, you have decided to check out this utterly stupid piece of work. Welcome!

Nice to meet you, I'm the author of this... thing. You can call me Red and my pronouns are he/they/bun.

This story is probably going to update once a month, or whenever I have an idea that has formed enough for me to write about. I have quite a few ideas at the moment so I'm going to update a few (like maybe seven or so) chapters at first and then go to the one chapter a month schedule. At the start of each chapter, there will be a note mentioning who will be in it. If you have anything you want to ask me, please comment your question and I'll try to answer it. Now, its time to introduce the characters. To start off with I'm just going to give their names, age, pronouns, sexualities and a few of their hobbies. Other stuff will be mentioned later.

Yay, characters in a list format cause idk how to write character info in any other way!!!

-Calix, 19, he/him, bisexual. Calix loves reading, listening to music, baking and going for walks. His favourite animal is an otter and he adores the way they hold hands whilst sleeping.

-Axel, 20, he/him, gay. Axel enjoys doing puzzles, dancing, singing and listening to music whilst baking with Calix. He doesn't have a favourite animal and his favourite colour is blue.

-Aebriel, 19, he/him, gay. He paints, writes stories, makes his own 18th-century suits and loves going to coffee shops on cold days. He loves cats and has two who he will die for. Their names are Silver and Gold.

-Jae, 17, she/her, pan. Jae absolutely loves going on bike rides through the fog, dancing with Nico, sewing 18th-century ballgowns and playing the violin. Her favourite animal is a peacock, as they are so goddamn elegant.

-Cain, 20, he/him, bi. Cain loves wearing the ballgowns that Jae makes, reading and making out with Quinn in the rain. He doesn't have a favourite animal, but if he had to pick one, he'd say red panda.

-Basil, 13, he/him, bi-curious. He loves hanging out with all his friends in one place (the main reason is cause he gets babied), cooking and sleeping. He adores ladybugs and monarch butterflies.

-Jack, 19, he/they, gay. They love helping Aebriel to make the suits, playing animal crossing, watching anime (his favourite anime is Attack On Titan) and cleaning. Their favourite animal is a cow. His reasoning? They're peaceful.

-Levi, 17, he/him, bi. He loves doing anything with Garvie, reading, playing board games and watching anime (he also loves AoT and was so excited when he realised that there was a character called Levi). His favourite animal is the peregrine falcon.

-Nico, 16, she/her, lesbian. Loves dancing with Jae (preferably in the rain), finding life forms in rock pools, swimming and rock climbing. Her favourite animal is the spider monkey.

-Quinn, 16, they/them, bi. They enjoy going to theme parks with their younger brother, watching murder mysteries, going on picnic dates with Cain and pottery. They love ferrets and owns one named Slinky.

-Garvie, 18, he/they, gay. He adores watching movies or shows with Levi, space, mountains, mystery novels and stargazing. Their favourite animal is the Quokka and hopes to see it in its natural habitat.

-Sadie, 22, she/her, bi. She loves hanging out with her chaotic friends, snuggles on winter days, travelling and visiting art galleries. Brown bears are her favourite animals. Sadie and Sky are the "parents" of the group.

-Sky, 21, they/them, pan. Their hobbies include drawing, dancing, singing, writing, baking and designing clothes for Aebriel and Jae to make. They love Corn Snakes and owns one called Popcorn.

All of them live together at Sadie and Sky's house.

That concludes the characters!!!  
Have a list of who is dating who, just to clear any confusion people may have.

-Calix and Axel  
-Aebriel and Jack  
-Jae and Nico  
-Cain and Quinn  
-Levi and Garvie  
-Sadie and Sky

Basil is a babie he ain't dating anyone.

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies if this was terrible I am completely exhausted and I wrote this at 3 am.
> 
> Feedback is always welcome, idc about kudos cause this is just for fun.


End file.
